Nervous Breakdown
by bigjellyfish
Summary: This is a Fiolee one shot of their wedding day. Marshall freaks out.


Prince Gumball found Marshall banging his head against the hallway wall. Gumball raised an eyebrow, folding his arms as he stood to the left of Marshall.

"Nervous?"

Marshall stopped, turning his panicked eyes on Gumball, "how about totally freaking out!? I don't think I can do this, man! Do you know how many people are in there!?"

"223," replied Gumball, who had been in charge of the guests.

"223!" exclaimed Marshall, "who the hell did we invite, anyway!?"

"Oh, only the most important people," answered Gumball with a slight smirk, "your Mother, Flame Prince, most of the Candy Kingdom, all the Prince's and few Princess's of Aaa and a few people Fionna's saved over the years and kept in touch with."

Marshall stared at him, "why!?"

Gumball shrugged, "Cake thought the more the better."

"This is going to be absolute hell!" groaned Marshall, "there's too many things that could go wrong! And what if my voice cracks!?"

"Your voice still cracks?" snickered Gumball.

Marshall glared at him, "only when I'm nervous! And dude, I'm a fluffing mess! Why do we have such stupid things like weddings anyway!?"

"You're the one who proposed," Gumball pointed out.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time!" complained Marshall, returning to banging his head against the wall, "stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…"

Gumball left Marshall to his chanting and answered an anxious call down the hallway.

"Yes, Cake?" replied Gumball, turning the corner to face her, "what do you need?"

"Oh, nothing big," said Cake sarcastically, "just the groom! Where is Marshall!? The wedding's about to start!"

"Just… preparing himself," answered Gumball vaguely.

"Well just get him in there!" snapped Cake, "Fionna and everyone else is ready!"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," replied Gumball reassuringly, "you just go take your place and relax."

Cake gave him a wary look, before sighing, "okay, just make sure he's up in that alter within the next minute."

"Yes ma'am," nodded Gumball, only partly joking.

Cake cast one last worried look over her shoulder before pushing through the wedding room door. Gumball sighed, quickly turning back around the corner and speed walking towards Marshall, who had stopped banging his head and was now staring intently at the wall while muttering. Gumball grabbed Marshall's arm, swinging him around to face him.

"Woah!" yelped a startled Marshall, "the heck are you doing!?"

Gumball ignored him, straightening Marshall's red tie and wiping a few stray bits of wall paint off of his black tuxedo.

"Don't tell me…" Marshall began, his eyes growing wide as he figured it out, "it's not…"

"Show time?" guessed Gumball, "yes."

Marshall gave an uneasy laugh, before turning abruptly, "come to think of it, I think I left my pie in the oven…"

Gumball caught Marshall's arm, successfully ending his escape, "you don't even like pie."

"True," nodded Marshall, "but that doesn't mean I can't make one."

"Do you want me to drag you in there?" asked Gumball, "because that would be-"

"Completely and totally lame," finished Marshall with a defeated sigh, "alright alright, just give me a minute."

"I haven't got one to give you," replied Gumball, pushing him round the corner and straight through the wedding room's door.

Marshall stumbled into the room, managing to gain his footing before face-planting into the ground. He looked up at the startled faces that stared at him. He frowned at them, hiding his embarrassment with a glare, sending his deadliest one over his shoulder at Gumball.

"Took you long enough, Marshall," snorted Flame Prince from the alter, who had been put in place as best man when Fionna asked Gumball to give her away, "did you have another nervous break down?"

A few people giggled and Marshall sent Flame Prince a furious glare, "no!"

"You're bruised fore-head says otherwise," smirked Flame Prince.

"Just shut up," growled Marshall, stalking angrily up to the alter, "and it's not bruised! My wounds heal too quickly for that."

"But you did bang your head against the wall," replied an amused Flame Prince.

Marshall didn't reply. Suddenly the wedding march filled the room and Marshall gave a startled jump.

"You know, I really should check on that pie," mumbled Marshall, turning towards the side door.

"Not on my watch," replied Flame Prince, grabbing Marshall with his fire-proof gloved hand.

"Why are you guys so against pie!?" snapped Marshall, "I mean, what did it ever do to you!?"

"But you don't like pie," frowned Flame Prince.

"So? I'm aloud to make one, aren't I!?" argued Marshall.

"Seriously, what is with this fluffing dress?" grumbled a twenty-year-old Fionna as she burst into the room, successfully interrupting the conversation, arm in arm with Gumball, "I knew I should have worn jeans."

Marshall froze, which was understandable considering he'd never seen Fionna in a dress before, especially not in a weeding dress. It was a strapless creamy white number with a slightly poofy bottom that covered her feet but wasn't long enough for her to trip over on and had a black sash just above her waist with a large bow tied at the back. Marshall couldn't stop his mouth from falling open and had to literally force it shut.

"Bet you're glad you didn't go get that pie," whispered Flame Prince.

"Yeah," murmured Marshall, "thanks man, I owe you one."

Fiona made her not so graceful but still dignified walk to stand beside Marshall. She gave her dress one last annoyed look before looking up at Marshall and smiling. No matter how frustrating the dress was she was still glad that this day had arrived. Marshall returned the favour, though with a more flustered look.

"We join these two today in holy matrimony," began Tree Trunks when the music stopped, before faltering, "…oh my, I seem to have left the rest of my speech at home… oh dear, I am so sorry! I've ruined the whole wedding!"

"I-It's alright Tree Trunks," said Marshall quickly as tears stung at the old man's eyes, "you remember the 'I do' part right? Just go from there."

Tree Trunks sniffed, "that's okay?"

"Totally fine," nodded Fionna, who seemed glad at not having to listen to the rest.

"Well, okay then," said Tree Trunks, coughing to clear his throat, "do you, Marshall Lee Abadeer, take Fionna the Human, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," replied Marshall, clapping his hands over his mouth as his voice cracked.

His face flushed with embarrassment as laughter filled the room. Dang it, he thought angrily, this is why I hate wedding's! I'm usually so cool. Fionna's laughter seemed to reach high over all the others, and she gave Marshall a loving look.

"You're such a dork," she snorted, lightly whacking him on the side of the head, "just put the fluffing ring on my finger."

Marshall nodded, at the same time being overwhelmed with how much he loved her. He took the ring from the pillow that Cake proudly held, sliding the delicate black ring on Fionna's finger.

"And do you, Fionna the Human," continued Tree Trunks, "take Marshall Lee Abadeer as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Fionna nodded, "I do. You don't even need to ask."

She took the remaining ring from the pillow, sliding it on his finger.

"I now pronounce you man and woman!" announced Tree Trunks, before frowning, "wait no, that's wrong… oh, yes yes, I've got it now. I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

Marshall blushed, looking uncertainly at all the expectant faces. How can people actually do this on front of so many people, thought Marshall, beginning to panic again.

"Oh for globs sake," laughed Fionna, rolling her eyes.

She wrapped her arms around a surprised Marshall's neck, pulling him into a kiss. The crowd cheered and Flame Prince laughed, making a mental note to tease the usually smooth Marshall about how uncool he was. When Fionna released him Marshall's blush had calmed once again and a goofy smile now occupied his face.

"Okay, now let's hit the after party!" called Flame Prince, who was already heading for the door.

The rest of the crowd made it's way outside, Fionna and Marshall walking slowly after them, arm in arm.

Fionna patted Marshall's ring, "now was that really worth a week of panicking?"

Marshall shrugged, "yeah, yeah it was."

Fionna laughed, rolling her eyes, "oh, and by the way, you're making me a pie when we get home."

* * *

_This is just a small one shot of Fionna and Marshall's wedding that I thought up. Though Marshall's definitely not at his coolest. I'd appreciate any comments!_


End file.
